


Of College Classes and Googling Friends

by IceIceSkaters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confused College Kids, Help Them all, Identity Reveal, Professor Katsuki Yuuri, Retirement AU, Yuuri Katsuki FanClub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceIceSkaters/pseuds/IceIceSkaters
Summary: Based off of Skygems Retirement AU!After retirement Katsuki Yuuri went back to school to get a teaching degree. Having a job there just happened to be an added plus. He taught Japanese 101 while attending his own classes, Katsuki Yuuri was just the cute teacher and study buddy, no one thought to google him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyGem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGem/gifts).



“Nikiforov if you don’t let Katsudon out of this car I’m making us move back to Russia.” Yuri growled from his backseat in the ridiculous hot pink convertible. Yuuri laughed at the blonde, trying to restrain himself from commenting that he was acting like an angry kitten. A nickname only Otabek got to use. 

“Alright I get the hint Yuri, I’m going. I’m going to be late to my class at this point anyways because you insisted you needed to get your cream and sugar filled caramel frappamacchiato thing.” Yuri huffed as he slumped further into his seat then gestured to Viktor. “Viktor made the barista draw Makkachin on his latte! It’s not just my fault.” 

Viktor laughed then took a sip of said drink as he let his hand rest on the steering wheel. “He has a point there Yuuri.” 

Yuuri hummed as he took a sip of his rose tea then unbuckled and looked from one Russian to the other. “Well in that case you get laundry and dishes duty for a week!” He almost missed his husbands horrified expression as he climb out of the car, running his free hand through his messy hair. 

By the time Yuuri was fully out of the car and had waved off VIktor and Yuri in the monstrosity that was the hot pink convertible- with the hood up and windows up to avoid fans spotting them- the entire campus was focused on the car before shifting their attention to the Japanese student rushing to his first class. 

The students of Japanese 101 were waiting for that fifteen minute mark for when they could go back to their dorms and go back to sleep after they’ve had their coffee and energy drink concoctions. When everyone began packing at the fourteen minute mark the door nearly slammed open revealing a tired looking japanese man trying and failing to catch the door before it hit the wall. 

The -admittedly cute- Japanese man rubbed the back of his neck before turning to look at them with a nervous smile. To say he was attractive would be an understatement, as he pushed his almost falling glasses further up the bridge of his nose many of the students already sitting sighed with an almost dreamy look in their eyes. 

“You know we’re allowed to leave if the prof isn’t here in a minute, right?” Everyone’s attention shifted to the normally abrasive and loud mouthed soccer player in the back of the room that -at the moment- was sporting a rather dark blush as he peered at the Japanese man adorned in a soft blue sweater. 

The man tilted his head to the side in a confused manner before he walked over to their professor's desk and set his bag down. “But I’m here now?” 

Many of the students in the classroom waited for him to call his bluff before realizing that he was in fact serious about being their professor. “Ah! Uh- I apologize for being late this morning there was a series of events that led me to not be here in time. Gomen.” He finished his apology with a bow and a blush spreading across his cheeks while the class nearly swooned at the man’s ability to look cute this early in the morning. 

“Anyways, I am Professor Katsuki, but you can all call me Katsuki-Sensei.” He carefully wrote his name in Kanji before writing it in English underneath then watched with amusement as the students tried to pronounce his name. 

Most of the first day was spent learning greetings and farewells as well as proper social cues mixed in. By the end of class Katsuki-Sensei had apologized at least three more times before everyone had left, eager for their next session the following Thursday. 

Yuuri, however, went to his own class on the other side of campus, nearly being late again. Jacqueline, commonly known as Jackie looked up from her phone as an asian man came rushing in, his coffee nearly spilling out of the top as he slid into a seat near the back. 

Jackie looked over to Simon who also noted the newest student rushing in with a raised brow. He walked over to the man and from what Jackie could tell was introducing himself before gesturing to Jackie herself. She raised an eyebrow as the two walked over, stopping in front of her. “This is Jacqueline, if you need anything you can come to us.” 

The man smiled slightly, turning an adorable shade of red as he nodded. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Katsuki Yuuri. Wait you say the first name first, so I’m Yuuri Katsuki?” He turned a brighter shade of red before holding his hand out, Jackie shaking it soon after with a bright smile on her face. 

“It’s nice to meet you Yuuri.” Jackie then noticed a few glares directed in her direction, mostly coming from everyone in the room who was watching the blushing asian man in front of her. 

Yuuri quickly placed his hand back at his side and smiled. “Like-wise, Jackie.” He smiled sweetly then walked back to his seat as their professor walked in. 

As the weeks went on Yuuri taught his class, enamouring all of his students unknowingly to the point where they would often come in with things for him. He also attended his own class, catching the attention of nearly everyone there until they formed an impromptu Yuuri Katsuki fan club. 

Yuuri, being the considerate teacher he was, set up a study group at a nearby cafe when he noticed his students struggling with learning how to write the Kanji characters. When the students got there the top level of the cafe was rented out for them as well as as many free drinks as they wanted. 

By the time the study group was a weekly occurrence, Yuuri’s professor had noted on it and sent the class to observe and note on teaching techniques that seemed to work on the college students. Except, for some reason Katsuki-Sensei was late to the study group. When he ran in he wasn’t their cute professor or their cute friend, he was in tight track pants with an equally tight workout shirt, his bangs pushed away from his face. “Sorry everyone, I had to reschedule some things this week so I was just at the gym.” 

Yuuri sent a dazzling smile at the large group then began to teach, everyone mostly focused on how his clothes moved with his body instead of covering his abs and muscles in his arms as he made hand gestures.

The second time Yuuri was late-it had become apparent that the second class was there permanently- he came stumbling in while wearing a three piece suit complete with gloves. “Oh ah sorry everyone but we don’t have this room today, we’re going to use downstairs. People can still come in but not many will, it shouldn’t be a busy night they said.” He flashed them all a smile then walked back down to the lower level. 

By now almost everyone had gathered as much information on Katsuki Yuuri as they could, he wasn’t late very often, he like poodles, and he looked fine in a suit, just to name a few. 

Once everyone was situated in the lower level Yuuri was on his phone, talking quietly in a language they didn’t understand, soon finishing once he realized everyone was there. Yuuri took his suit jacket off and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and began to teach, that is, until a shorter, blond teen rushed in. “Don’t let them know I’m here Katsudon.” The teenager was practically seething as he ducked down under one of the many crowded tables. Jackie was about to ask Yuuri what the teenager was talking about before Yuuri grabbed the teen by his sleeve and quickly pulled him to crouch down behind the barista’s counter.

As soon as the two were down behind the counter loud screeching could be heard, followed by a large group of girls with their phones out and cat ears on their head. “Where’s Yuratchka?!” It was almost a simultaneous screech coming from every single one of them. 

The two groups looked at each other, trying to figure out who Yuratchka was before the girls all gave a groan and turned and filed out when they realized the person wasn’t there. 

Jackie looked at Simon then raised a brow. “Does anyone know who Yuratchka is?” 

By the time everyone had finished shrugging on mumbling ‘I don’t know’ the two were back from behind the barista counter. Yuuri smiled at the teen then waved as he walked out with a grumbling, almost pouty ‘Thanks Katsudon.’

Yuuri nodded then turned back to his class and his classmates who all had a confused expression on their face. “Who’s Yuratchka?” The first to speak up was Simon who seemed to gain his wits before anyone else.

“Oh, Yuri, he just walked out.” Yuuri had a fond expression on his face before shaking his head and bringing his laptop out. “Alright, let’s get started then.” 

The rest of the night was spent in a confused state, Jackie was tempted to try to google her friend but restrained herself. 

However, the very next time Yuuri was late with the same location change as before, Yuuri was back to his cute yet stylish sweaters. Except the one this time, instead of his regular blue, was a dark red that hugged his form. For the first time they didn’t see him with his glasses on either, and to be honest, the glasses helped them to not focus on his bright eyes that added an extra level of cute.

At this point the study session had morphed into one large Yuuri Katsuki fan club, everyone now even more enamoured with the Japanese man. 

It seemed, that the university students all had a crush on Yuuri, but when they noticed a large group of what looked like high schoolers gaping and pointing at their Sensei and friend it would be safe to say that they turned judgemental quickly. Given that Yuuri was young enough for only half of the group the high schoolers were all chasing the wrong person. 

Jackie looked over at Simon who was sporting a jealous expression along with at least ⅚ of the other students listening to Yuuri teaching Japanese. She sighed as she raised her hand, Yuuri pausing to look at her with a raised eyebrow. “Yes, Jackie?”

Jackie pushed a hand through her hair then gestured to the large group of high schoolers. “I think they’re all staring at you, want us to tell them to stop?”

Yuuri then looked over at the large group, one of the high schoolers let out a small squeal others murmured, pushing each other forward. ‘It’s him.’ ‘Go talk to him’ ‘Why don’t you?’ ‘You have a crush on him!’ 

Yuuri’s confused expression cleared, much to the confusion of the university students, before flashing a smouldering smirk at the group and pushing his bangs away from his face. “Autographs?”

Many of the students squealed and rushed forward at once, pulling out anything and anything to get autographs and selfies with their teacher and friend. “Please let Viktor know we’re looking forward to Yuratchka’s upcoming season!” Yuuri nodded with a smile in response. Once the frenzy had ended Yuuri waved to the group as they shuffled out, excitedly waving their signed napkins and papers in the air. He chuckled quietly then turned back to the university students who all had gaping mouths.

A student in the back spoke up first. “Who’s Viktor?”

Yuuri looked down in confusion at his hand then held it up, the familiar sight of the glinting golden ring on his right hand. “My husband?”

Nearly everyone fell out of their seats with several unholy screeching noises accompanying it. “You have a husband?!” Jackie managed to screech words as she gripped the table tightly. 

Yuuri raised an eyebrow then pointed to his ring. “Fashion!?” Nearly half of the room screamed at him before Simon shook his head and rubbed his eyes. “Wait, wait, wait. Why did they want your autograph?”

The students watched as their teacher and friend turned a familiar shade of red then rubbed the back of his head. “That, oh. Well I’m kind of a retired competitive figure skater?” That ensued more screeching and some scrambling for phones. 

“Wait okay, what do you mean competitive?”

If it was possible, Yuuri turned a brighter red then ruffled his hair, his voice going higher than normal in embarrassment. “I, uh, got two golds at the Grand Prix and two golds in Worlds, and maybe a silver before my gold medal at the Olympics?”

 

That was met with deafening silence before he sighed and smiled shyly. “And my husband might be the most decorated male singles figure skater in history?”

All at once the university students lost it for the third time that night, only being silenced when someone cheered and held their phone up. Yuuri groaned when he recognised the opening to On Love: Eros, everyone’s attention focused on the small screen showing their friend skating gracefully, and most importantly, sexually. 

Simon looked over at Yuuri who was sitting at one of the tables now and looking like he wished he would die, once the video ended everyone’s attention shifted to the Japanese man. They were about to ask him why he didn’t tell anyone when the door slammed open, revealing the same blond haired teen from a few weeks prior.

“Katsudon Vikor is being stupid so I stole his car.” Yuuri’s brows furrowed as he looked at the teen before sighing and gathering his things to shove into his bag. “Which one is it this time?”

“He thinks you died, he’s writing his speech right now at the rink.” Yuuri nodded then looked at the Uni students. “Um, I’ll see you all tomorrow?” He gave a nervous smile then quickly rushed out with the teen into, a hot pink convertible? 

The students were staring out the door their friend and teacher just walked out of then quickly whipped out their phones and googled the Japanese man.

The next day when Yuuri walked in he was met with grinning faces and phones thrust in his direction with his performances streaming from his students. When he walked into the class he was attending he was met with a large group of Uni students grasping magazines and perfume bottles. All with his face or name on it, he let out a large groan then promptly dumped his monster energy drink into his large cup of coffee.


End file.
